


Happier

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherlock Song Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happier- Ed Sheeran, Happy Greg, Happy Sherlock, M/M, Sad John, Song fic, loths of happiness on Sherstrade's end, lots of sadness on John's end, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: This prompt was given by GLkid2001. It was to use the song Happier- By: Ed Sheeran, and to put it in John's Point of View.Walking down 29th and parkI saw you in another's armsOnly a month we've been apartYou look happierI'm walking down 29th and Crane. I saw you, Sherlock, in another's arms. Not just any one’s arms, but Greg Lestrade’s. We have only broken up a month ago. You look happier with him. Happier then with me.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GLkid2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLkid2001/gifts).



I decided to take a walk, get my mind off you, Sherlock. I was not ready for the sights that awaited me. I miss you, and love you.

**_Walking down 29th and park_  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier**

I'm walking down 29th and Crane. I saw you, Sherlock, in another's arms. Not just any one’s arms, but Greg Lestrade’s. We have only broken up a month ago. You look happier with him. Happier then with me.

**_Saw you walk inside a bar_  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah you look happier, you do**

I saw you walk inside the pub, his arm around your waist, keeping you close. I do not know how Greg managed to get you in the pub, but you seem happy. He said something to make you laugh, as you sat in a booth. I went and sat in the corner, you were to caught up in him to notice.

I saw that both of your smiles were twice as wide as ours were, when we were together. Yeah I see you look happier, you really do. I just don't want to accept it.

__**Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal baby  
If you're moving on with someone new**

Nobody has hurt you like I have, Sherlock. Although nobody has loved you like do, not even Greg. Although he may or may not love you more. I promise that I will not take it personal, baby. I will not take it personal, if you are moving on with someone new, and if that someone new is Greg Lestrade, he is probably better for you. He can keep you out of trouble.

**_Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you**

Baby, you really do look happier, you do. Mike, Shara, Sally, James, even Mrs. Hudson, they have told me one day I will feel it too. Until that day I will smile and hide the truth. Although I know I was happier with you. When it was me instead of Greg.

__**Sat in the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?**

I am back at 221C Baker Street, my flat jut below yours and the stairs. I sit in the corner of the living room. Everything's reminding me of you. Nursing an empty bottle, I am telling myself you are happier. You are happier, right? At least you seem that was as you go up to your flat with Greg. I hear you both on the stairs laughing.   
I hear it when he pushes you against the wall. I hear when Mrs. Hudson tells him to stop kissing you. I hear when she tells you two to go to your flat before it gets out of hand. I hear your flat door, and bedroom door slam shut, as Greg hauls you in.

__**Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling I am still in love with you**

Nobody has ever hurt you like I did, I am sorry. Although at the same time nobody has loved you like I do, not even Greg. He may or may not love you more then I, but it's not the same. I know there's others that deserve you more than I, Sherlock. My darling I am still in love with you, and I will always be.

__**But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you**

I guess you look happier with Greg, you really do. Mike, Shara, Sally, James, even Mrs. Hudson, they have told me one day I will feel it too. I could smile and hide the truth, but I know I was happier with you. When it was me, instead of Greg, holding you.

**_Baby you look happier, you do_  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if he breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you**

Baby, you look happier with Greg, you do. I knew one day you would fall for someone new. I really wish that someone new was not one of my best mates, but you look happier. Although, Sherlock, if he ever breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I will be waiting here for you. When Greg breaks your heart come to me. If he does not, and you do not come back to me, I understand. He makes you happier, then you ever were with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts, ideas for new stories, or feelings. Hope you enjoy. Again please leave comments and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, Where I usually post stories also. It is @Sherstrade2001.
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. Thanks.


End file.
